


a place worth starting from

by SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife (KnightOfRage)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a bit of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfRage/pseuds/SportsAnimeRuinedMyLife
Summary: Viktor has never met anyone quite like Yuuri before. And maybe that's a good thing. 
 
Or...Viktor considers the future.





	

**BREAKING NEWS! Figure skating legend VIKTOR NIKIFORVO spotted in Japan! Is he training or considering retirement? Click here for more!**

Viktor closes the tab with a sigh.

This is always the way that it goes. The media will crowd and clamor for a few weeks and then they’ll forget about him as they always do between competitions. And, well, if he never comes back...perhaps they’ll just let him fade into obscurity, occasionally resurrecting his image for a “where are they now” piece.

It’s a depressing thought, of course, but he thinks the alternative might be worse.

What if he skates again and again, what if he skates forever, and everyone stops caring bit by bit. What if, slow as snow melting, the expected perfection from Viktor … becomes boring.

What if there really is nothing exciting left.

“V-Viktor!” A knock on his room door makes him close his laptop and glance up.

“Come in.” He says and the door slides open, Yuuri Katsuki standing behind it.

Yuuri is pink-cheeked as always, face still round even after he lost the weight that Viktor told him to. Some people probably like looks like his, soft and young and innocent.

“Hello, Yuuri!” Viktor smiles and does his best not to let his inner gloom shine through. His fake smiles are very good. People almost never doubt them.

Yuuri is, of course, fooled by it the same as everyone else. Viktor does not let himself be disappointed. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks. It’s too soon for Yuuri to know his expressions. It’s too soon for Yuuri to know much about him at all.

“Are you ready to head to the rink?” Yuuri asks and Viktor nods.

“Of course, my dear Yuuri.” He enjoys the way Yuuri splutters at that. Ah, he is so easy to tease. Viktor wants to ask briefly if he was this way back in school, but he doesn’t.

After some stammering from Yuuri and some laughter from Viktor that is mostly sincere, they are on their way to the rink. Viktor takes his bike because he enjoys making Yuuri chase after him.

A few reporters are still lingering around and they snap pictures and holler questions as Yuuri and Viktor leave the inn. Viktor winks at them, glad he’s wearing a nice outfit, and takes note of the logos on the cameras and microphones. He’ll check for the pictures of himself later...more press is always good.

He wonders briefly what Yuuri thinks of the press.

Yuuri is...well. He’s not what Viktor expected.

Granted, Viktor’s expectations were built through a three-minute youtube video, a four-sentence wikipedia page he read while waiting for a flight in Moscow and a short encounter where Yuuri didn’t actually speak to him. So...yeah. Maybe he was wrong to have expectations at all.

But when he saw Yuuri skate the way he did...it was like something inside of him clicked into place. A tiny exhalation, a tiny but important realization. _Oh_.

Viktor glances back at Yuuri and something catches in his chest.

He expected passion and fire and maybe even a bit of cocky arrogance. He expected it because everyone he’s ever met who can skate like that, like Yuuri can, has had it. But, no. Yuuri is shy and soft and _unsure_ and that throws Viktor for a loop because he’s never been around someone like that before.

Yuuri Katsuki is...so _much_. And Viktor isn’t sure what exactly to do with him.

But he can deal with it. He can stick the landing. He always does.

**~~~~**

Viktor skates the routine he’s been planning for Yuuri.

It’s bits of the one he was planning on using combined with some things he’s choreographed just for Yuuri. He skates it with every bit of passion and skill he can, trying to lose himself in the sound of his skates scraping against the slick ice.

Once he finished he’s surprised and mildly embarrassed with himself for how much he wants Yuuri to like it, how much he wants Yuuri to be impressed.

“Well?” Viktor pants, skating up and giving Yuuri one of his trademark million-watt-smiles.

Yuuri, to his disappointment, does not swoon this time. He does go a bit red, but that’s to be expected. “Huh.” He murmurs, thoughtful. “I see.”

“What’s that?” Viktor pouts. “Aren’t you going to call me impressive?”

Yuuri laughs, a surprised sound. “Oh, I um, no you are! It’s just…” He rubs the back of his neck. “Everything you do looks effortless...but it’s not, is it?”

Viktor’s pout slides into a frown. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Yuuri holds up his hands in surrender and starts to slide backwards towards the wall. “Could you show the second half again? After the third jump.”

“I suppose.” Viktor takes a breathe deep and begins from where Yuuri had asked.

Effortless. He thinks about the word as he runs through the routine.

Effortless, he thinks as he tenses his body just right for a jump.

Effortless, he breathes as he lands it.

Effortless, he wants to yell as he catches sight of Yuuri staring at him from across the rink with cheeks still pink like the sakura blossoms that bloom here.

Effortless. Nothing really is.

**~~~~**

They don’t go home until long after the sun has set.

Viktor leaves his bike at the rink and walks beside Yuuri. This town is so odd; he can just leave his bike outside overnight unlocked and no one will take it. Back home, it would be gone within ten minutes.

He smiles slightly as he stares up at the stars winking in the blue-black sky. He misses Russia.

But, he glances over at Yuuri who is sweaty and flushed and smiling, he can admit Japan has it good points.

“I’m so ready to soak in the baths.” Yuuri says. “That’s the one good thing about my parents owning an onsen. I could always have a nice hot soak after a day of practicing.”

“You’ve always lived here, then?” Viktor says, looking back up at the stars.

“Mmmhmm.” Yuuri affirms. “My whole life was spent here. Until I started doing figure skating competitions, I had never left.”

“There are worse places.” Viktor says with a shrug and a smile.

“I wasn’t complaining.” Yuuri says, “I really do like it here. I just…” He pauses, fiddling with his glasses. “The world is a really big place, y’know. And my town is only a little piece. Even all of Japan is just a small corner and I…” He shoots Viktor a soft smile that somehow manages to catch him completely off guard. “I want to see more of it, if I can.”

“Stick with me.” Viktor finds himself promising. “You’ll get to compete all over. America, Brazil, England...maybe even Russia, if you’re good.”

That makes Yuuri laugh. “If I’m good?”

“We only take the best in Russia.” Viktor hums, “Or, oh wait, is that just me? Either way,” He angles a smirk in Yuuri’s direction. “I’m hoping you can satisfy me, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri wheezes and Viktor bites back a laugh. He’s so predictable, this boy. But Viktor still finds himself eager for every reaction.

They arrive back at Yuuri’s home and Yuuri lets them into the hot springs. Viktor does his best not to stare at Yuuri as he strips. His body is attractive, even just in an aesthetic sense. He’s an athlete after all.

But, more than that, he’s Yuuri and Viktor really wants to know if his blush goes all the way down.

He slips into the water beside Yuuri and lets himself sit closer than what is probably appropriate. They talk sparingly, absent comments about the hot springs or about the routine Viktor had choreographed. It’s peaceful and Viktor is watching Yuuri out of the corner of his eyes, the way he smiles at the warmth of the water and the way he jumps and looks away when he sees that Viktor has noticed his occasional glances.

“Yuuri…” He murmurs after a while.

“Hmmm?” Yuuri hums. His hair is curling around his ears thanks to the steam and he looks warm and relaxed. Viktor’s fingers itch with the need to touch him, so he does. A soft brush of his fingers against Yuuri’s pink cheek.

“I…” Yuuri’s relaxed eyes go wide, so clear and bright without glasses in front of them. Viktor moves like he’s compelled, leaning in and down, eyes focused on Yuuri’s slightly-parted lips.

It’s too soon. It’s too soon and he knows it, so he’s more grateful that anything else when Yuuri shifts away with a nervous laugh.

He watches the bob of Yuuri’s adam’s apple. Maybe he’s a bit disappointed too.

“We should go inside.” Yuuri says. “My fingers are getting all pruney.”

“You go ahead.” Viktor says, leaning back and closing his eyes. “I think I’ll stay for a little longer.”

“O-okay.” Yuuri says and Viktor keeps his eyes closed, listening as the water splashes and sloshes and drips as Yuuri gets out. He imagines what it might look like...such exquisite torture.

“Viktor?” Yuuri says.

“Hmmm?” Viktor raises his head and opens his eyes a bit. Yuuri has a towel wrapped around his waist, but Viktor still takes his time memorizing the bits of Yuuri on display; his bare chest, his wide brown eyes, his surprisingly toned arms. It’s all very nice.

Yuuri’s cheeks are pink. “Goodnight.”

Viktor lets his head fall back, his eyes fall closed. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

**~~~~**

The next morning Viktor wakes to find Yuuri gone. He checks Yuuri’s room and the hot springs and the breakfast table all in vain.

He’s started to feel guilty about what happened in the hot spring. Viktor is not the sort of man who kisses people without their permission. He was stupid last night. Yuuri, he supposes, makes him stupid. But that’s not a good enough excuse.

He declines breakfast and waves goodbye to Yuuri’s parents. He knows Yuuri’s hiding spots by now. But perhaps Yuuri isn’t even at his usual spots, perhaps he's run even farther than usual, perhaps Viktor has managed to ruin whatever it was that was between them.

He jogs instead of biking because biking is not as fun without Yuuri chasing after him. He heads for Yuuri’s usual spot, his usual safe harbor.

He tries to drown his thoughts in the steady rhythm of his feet slapping the pavement, but it does little. He can still hear Yuuri’s quavering words, see his pupils blown wide. Yuuri was obviously uncomfortable with what he did. He should have apologized, should have said something, shouldn’t have tried to kiss him in first place…

“Viktor.”

Yuuri is sitting on the steps to the rink, dressed in his running clothes.

“Yuuri.” Viktor stops running.

“Were we practicing this morning?” Yuuri says and, other than a slight tremor in his voice and a blush high on his cheeks, things seem almost normal.

Viktor considers following his queue and pretending nothing happened. But something did happen and it would be a disservice to them both to ignore it.

“I’m sorry that I tried to kiss you.” Viktor says, inclining his head towards Yuuri slightly. “I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.”

“No! No…” Yuuri looks mildly terrified. “I wasn’t... I mean, please don’t apologize.”

Viktor considers the sight of Yuuri there, clothes dark against the pale steps, and goes to sit on the beside him. Yuuri doesn’t immediately bolt, which Viktor decides to take as a good sign. They sit in silence for a long while and Viktor isn’t sure how to break it.

In the end, Yuuri does it for him.

“Last night...I wanted you to.” Yuuri mumbles. “I wanted you to kiss me.”

Viktor feels his stomach swoop, a strange mix of pleasure and confusion. “I...see.”

“I just…” Yuuri swallows hard, so loud that Viktor hears it. “I’ve never...I've never had a girlfriend or a-a-a….” He looks around, like he’s making sure no one is listening. “A boyfriend.” His cheeks go an impressive shade of crimson as he says the word. It makes Viktor want to tease him and see how much darker he can make it, but he doesn’t.

“So you wouldn’t be opposed to the possibility?” Viktor clarifies. He’s been more or less sure that Yuuri was interested in men since they met, but clarification is always nice. He’s had his fair share of disastrous infatuations involving straight men and a few involving women who weren’t interested in men.

“Possibilty?” Yuuri looks up at him with wide brown eyes.

Viktor smiles flirtatiously and leans in a bit, unable to help himself. Yuuri’s blushes are addicting. “Of a,” He looks around, theatrically copying Yuuri’s motions from earlier, “Boyfriend.”

Yuuri breathes deep, apparently steadying himself, and nods.

“Good, then.” Viktor says.

“I think I might need some...time.” Yuuri admits softly, hands clutching onto fistfuls of his track pants. “I just...I need to get my head around this.”

Viktor has never been good at waiting.

He glances over at glasses and round cheeks and a smile that he would like to see more often.

But Yuuri seems like he might be worth waiting for.

“Okay.”

He gets to his feet and offers Yuuri a hand. Yuuri takes it, letting Viktor pull him to his feet and then squeezing for a moment before he lets go.

“Come on. I could use a dip in the hot springs.” Viktor says with a smile and wink that makes Yuuri’s whole face go pink.

“You’re going to melt if you spend so much time in the water.” Yuuri complains, but follows him back towards his parents’ house anyway.

They walk in silence for a little while. The sky above is clear blue and cloudless.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says after a few minutes, his gaze fixed on the ground, the sky, the buildings, anywhere but on Viktor. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Good.” Says Viktor. “Because you and me...we’re going to be something great.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri finally looks at him and smiles. That smile makes Viktor’s heart freeze and then pick up again twice as fast. “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i was done with sports anime but apparently sports anime is not done with me :|
> 
> i watched the second episode and then this nonsense just happened...so yeah. enjoy. 
> 
> ([here on tumblr](http://theroadgoesawayfromhere.tumblr.com/))


End file.
